


[Oldfic] Storms

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Old fanfics [40]
Category: Static Shock
Genre: Lightning Strike - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: [Oldfic] Virgil's luck reaches a new and astounding low.





	[Oldfic] Storms

"Aw, man!" Virgil complained loudly as he and Gear, his partner also known as Richie, landed outside the doors of Burger Fool, their favorite restaurant. Virgil's Static costume was sopping wet and only continued to grow even more damp as the storm continued to rage all around them, oblivious to the annoyance it was causing for a certain teen super hero. "Now I'm short circuited!"

Richie laughed out loud as he gazed up at the dark monstrous clouds rolling in from the North. "Don't worry bro, I've got your back!"

"So you're gonna carry me all the way back to HQ then, Superman?" Virgil teased, moving to jab Richie in the ribs, although he knew it wouldn't affect him as much due to the nature of his costume.

"In your _dreams,_ Juliet. I don't even think Superman has the strength to carry you around!"

"Very funny," Unable to think of a witty comeback, Virgil sighed and leaned back against the side of the building. He hated it when he got wet, because then his powers deserted him until he could recharge. As it was, they were standing in the middle of the storm, with the only such place nearby being their headquarters. "So tell me then, how are we gonna go about gettin' there?"

"It's called _walking_ , V. Y'know, that familiar mechanical movement that every human performs at least once at day since they're a year old?" Richie smirked when Virgil sent a playful glare in his direction, but then let a genuine smile cross his face. "Come on; I'll even help you since I know you're still feeling weak."

Virgil couldn't help the small smile that flickered across his face when Richie wrapped his arms around his shoulders and began a somewhat slow but purposeful walk. It was times like these that Virgil felt like the luckiest guy in the world to have someone who cared for him like this; he wouldn't know what to do if something happened to Richie.

Overall, it took them roughly around twenty minutes to get back to their base. By the time they reached the worn doors of the formerly abandoned gas station, both boys were soaked to the bone. Even Richie had started complaining, although not nearly as much as Virgil, considering his powers didn't power out when struck by the rain.

Not bothering to care about the large puddles of water they were leaving behind, or the state of their couch afterward, they sunk down on the couch and peeled off their masks.

"That is one heavy storm," Virgil complained once more, toppling over dramatically so that his head landed snugly in Richie's lap. " _Rich!_ Dry me off!"

"Your _hands_ work just fine, V. Do it yourself." Virgil choked on his reply when a towel was suddenly dropped on his face.

"Eww, man! When's the last time this thing's been washed?" Virgil whined as he pulled himself painfully into a seated position and began swiping the fluffy white cotton towel through his now flattened hair.

"Three days ago, when I did my _own_ laundry."

Virgil's eyes popped open wide as if Richie had just confessed to some horrible crime. "You do your own _laundry?_ What, are you some kind of maid robot in disguise or somethin'?"

" _No,_ it's called not being a lazy ass and cleaning up after myself. V, you're not going to get anywhere in this world if you keep expecting Sharon to do your laundry for you. But of course, I bet that's far from your vocabulary, Virgil." Richie commented, turning to glance at his friend, only to realize that sometime while he'd been scolding Virgil, he'd managed to sneak up close to him. _Real close._ So close that their faces were nearly touching.

"V-Virgil?" Virgil smirked, amused by the slightest hint of a blush on his best friend's face. Then, as if telling him a large secret, he motioned to come closer with his hands. Richie reluctantly obeyed.

"So you're a girl then?" Richie blinked, then flushed in embarrassment once he realized just what had fallen from Virgil's mouth. Seriously, was he _trying_ to get under his skin today?!

Richie then shoved Virgil off the couch, a dark scowl crossing his face.

"Ow, you know that hurt! Especially since I'm still sore!" Virgil continued to whine from his place on the floor.

"Call me a girl again and it'll hurt worse. _Much worse._ "

"Harsh."

"Anyway, we need to change and get home," Richie announced as he glanced at the watch on his wrist. "It's late. Neither of our parents like that we're out so late, despite knowing about our secret identities."

"You know, I don't regret them finding out." Virgil stated thoughtfully as he tugged his dripping shirt off, not bothering with modesty. That was fine though, since Richie wasn't either and was doing the same thing on the other end of the couch.

"Why not?" Richie questioned as he pulled a bright green sweatshirt over his head.

"Because now I don't have to lie to pops anymore. I really hated doing that. It was also very to annoying to have to come up with excuses all the time when I had to suddenly leave school or something because a bang baby was causin' trouble!"

Richie hummed thoughtfully as he completed his normal assemble. Turning around, he noticed that Virgil was just finishing up as well. "Shall we head home, then?"

Virgil sighed unhappily, but nodded in response and picked himself up off the couch. "Man, I want to recharge, but if I do that now then I'll need to fly around a bit before I sleep. The last thing I need is pops wondering why I'm out flying in a thunderstorm."

"I think his main worry is that you'd be struck by lightening, bro." Richie commented as they turned the lights off and stepped out into the rain. Virgil scoffed and glared up toward the sky.

"I think hell would open up and swallow me before that happened. I mean what are the chances?!" Virgil grumbled as they began their slow treks home.

"Well, actually they're about-"

"I wasn't actually asking for the chances, Rich." Virgil interrupted, stopping Richie's rant before it started.

"I'm having the vague feeling that I should be offended."

"That's because you should."

"Touchy."

Their walk continued in silence for a while, the silence not being broken by either boy.

Suddenly, a large crack sounded and Richie screamed loudly, leaping away from Virgil as if he was on fire.

"What-Rich, what the hell's wrong with you?" Virgil questioned, his eyebrow rising in confusion.

"What, don't tell me you didn't even _feel_ it! Bro, you were _just struck by lightening!"_

Virgil blinked and then looked down at his clothes, noticing for the first time that they now had a fringed look about them. But on top of that, his body was glowing a familiar purple color.

"Hey, it charged me up!" Virgil exclaimed, although he knew it probably wouldn't last long since the rain would more than likely drain him of his powers before he could arrive home. But that didn't mean he couldn't fly most of the way now.

"V, you just got struck by lightening! By all laws of science, you really shouldn't be alive!" Richie exclaimed, waving his hands around in a funny looking fashion. Virgil laughed.

"Virgil, I'm serious!" Richie groaned in exasperation as Virgil continued to laugh.

"I know, but seriously Rich, chill out!" Virgil finally calmed down enough to talk. "I mean, my entire body has electricity running through it! Obviously, I just absorbed the shock!"

For a few seconds, Richie looked as if he'd seen the greatest scientific discovery since the first man made fire.

"Don't you even think about experimenting on me." Virgil warned as he took out his flying disk.

"Fine, I won't. _If_ you fly me home that is."

"Fine." Virgil groaned and pulled Richie onto the disk with him as he took flight, careful to stay out of sight due to his lack of costume.

Later they found out that Virgil could summon lightening. Richie ended up not keeping his promise about using Virgil for experiments.


End file.
